valisfandomcom-20200213-history
Megas
Megas (めがす, Megasu) is a character from the Valis series and the main antagonist of Valis II and Valis SD. Biography Megas was one of king Kaiza's children along with his Rogles. He was supposed to inherit the dark world throne from his father Kaiza, but Rogles conspired against him and attempted to kill him by using his own army. Megas survived, however and replaced his lost body parts with mechanical parts. Upon Megas's return, Kaiza was revealed to be the one who conspired with Rogles and threw Megas to a dimensional prison, where he remained for a long time. Shortly after Rogles's death, Megas's army rose up again and freed him from his prison so that he could take revenge from Rogles army and dominate Vecanti, the kingdom he'd claimed by rights. His only obstacles were Rogles's army and the Valis sword, the latter of which was wielded by the one warrior who killed his brother, Yuuko Asou. After Yuuko disposed of almost all of Rogles's resistance, Megas took his opportunity and killed Valia (MSX2,PC-88/98 and SX68 versions only). Yuuko went to his fortress and defeated his henchmen. She finally fought with Megas and successfully slew killing him. Interestingly enough, he screams about his return in the PC-88/98 and SX-68 versions before vanishing. However, in the PCECD/TGCD version, he agonizes in Yuuko's arms while telling her about why he became the dark overlord. Megas finally died on Yuuko's arms. Personality In the PC-88/98 and SX68 versions of Valis II, Megas was portrayed as a cruel, merciless and bloodthirsty king, even hurting and/or killing his own subordinates. He also intimidates his enemies by telling lies using other events as a false prove. In the PCECD/TGCD versions of Valis II, Megas is portrayed as a vengeful warrior determined to recover what he thinks to own by right even if he has to use force, violence and commit homicide himself to do so. Although in the end he is seen more like a tragic warrior. In Valis SD he is like a standard villain, a silly and evil antagonist who dies in a tragicommical form as Yuuko also feels sorry and sad for him. Abilities Megas is, like Rogles, an skilled magician and also a deadly warrior. Megas can transform his own cape in a dragon-like creature and even create dragon-like projectiles, just like his brother does. Megas also can levitate and create energy bombs. He also wields a saber with enought force to cut anybody in half (as he did with Gillian) and even enough strenght on his arms to pierce anything. Appearances Megas appears as the main antagonist from Valis II in all of Its versions, he is also the main antagonist in Valis SD, the SD parody of Valis II. Megas appears in the introduction scene of Valis III when describing the events of Valis II. He appears also in Valis IV in one of Yuuko's flashbacks. Megas makes a cameo appearance in a racing game of Telenet named Dekoboko Densetsu where in the opening scene he appears in the car monitor along with Yuuko. Gallery Megasartwork1.JPG|Megas along with Yuuko from the Valis II's PCECD version full cover art pcefan22.gif|Megas along with Yuuko in the cover of the PC-Engine fan maganize Megasartwork3.jpg|Megas's artwork from the Valis II's manual valis_visual_collection_j_back.jpg|Megas from the back cover of Valis Visual Collection Megasx68.jpg|Megas as seen on the SX68 version of Valis II MegasX681.jpg|Megas's dragon from the SX68 version of Valis II MegasX682.jpg|Megas's first form from the SX68 version of Valis II MegasX683.jpg|Megas's second form from the X68 version of Valis II 10463.jpg|Megas as seen in the PCECD/TGCD version of Valis II vali23.png|Megas commanding his army from the PCECD/TGCD version of Valis II MegasPCE.jpg|Megas's first form from the PCECD/TGCD version of Valis II MegasPCE2.jpg|Megas's second form from the PCECD/TGCD version of Valis II k.gif|Megas almost killed from his flashback in Valis II o.gif|Megas imprissoned from his flashback from Valis II 1642271-megas_super.jpg|Megas's artwork from Valis SD MegasSD.jpg|Megas as seen on Valis SD MegasGEN1.jpg|Megas's first form from Valis SD MegasGEN2.jpg|Megas's second form from Valis SD 074.gif|Megas fighting Yuuko in a flashback from the Valis III's opening scene Val07.gif|Megas SD along with Yuuko and Valna from the Valis III's opening scene parody CD_37589E2C-535.gif|Megas from Yuuko's flashback in Valis IV dekoboko10.png|Megas's cameo from Dekoboko densetsu 407145-valis-x-mezameyo-valis-no-senshitachi-windows-screenshot-the.jpg|Megas from Valis X Megasartwork4.jpg|Megas's artwork along with Yuuko from The Valis world artbook Trivia *Megas seems to be the most bloodthirst from all the main antagonist, having killed many characters in a brutal form (he killed Gillian by cutting him in half and also Valia by piercing her with his own hands). *Megas's skin and eye color variates deppending on various media: In the PC-88/98 and SX68 versions, his skin is from a jade green color and his eyes are red; in the PCECD/TGCD games and Valis SD, his skin is potrayed as blue and his eyes with a green colour; and in the artworks and Valis X his skin is from a pale green colour and his eyes are white. *Megas is the first antagonist to have known relatives, his older brother Rogles and his father Kaiza. *Although Megas has a sword that he uses in the cutscenes, he doesnt use It ingame when Yuuko fights him in the PCECD/TGCD version of Valis II. *In Valis SD, Megas's monocle is on his left eye instead of his right one as It does in the main series. *Megas is the only Valis antagonist to have appeared in a game outside the series (Dekoboko Densetsu). *Megas has the smallest army from the series (in contrast with his brother Rogles), having only his 3 main generals as his only main supporters. *Megas's seiyuu from the PCECD version (Hirotaka Suzuoki) also voices Zaluga in the same version. *Megas is the only main antagonist to have died on Yuuko's arms. *Megas's artwork was featured on the back cover of Valis Visual Collection. Category:Characters Category:Megas's army